The reason
by MajoTrejo
Summary: Sam Evans regresa a Ohio con ayuda de Finn y Rachel pero al contrario de lo que él en un principio cree, la razón por la que llega a McKinley es una totalmente diferente a la que los miembros de New Directions conocen y que, gracias a una canción, el friki toma una decisión, y es recuperar esa razón.


_Disclaimer: **Glee no me pertenece, de ser así, jamás habría separado a Samcedes.**_

 **THE REASON**

 **Capitulo I:**

Sam Evans no pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando sus compañeros del club Glee fueron por él en busca de apoyo. Extrañaba Ohio, extrañaba McKinley, las clases del señor Shue y a sus amigos pero sobretodo, extrañaba a una persona en particular, una diva que se auto-proclamaba Beyoncé, su Cenicienta.

Mercedes Jones.

Desde que se había ido a Kentucky, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la imagen de la hermosa morena, sonriéndole, cantando, riendo, bailando. No importaba donde, siempre estaba ella. En sus sueños, en la ducha, en su comida, con sus hermanos, en la música que escuchaba o cantaba.

La única razón por la que el rubio no había ido en busca de la chica, era por su familia, que más que problemas, en ese momento necesitaba todo el apoyo posible y no hablando sólo del moral, sino también económico, a pesar de haber dejado atrás los días donde tenían que vivir en una habitación de motel, todavía estaban muy lejos de tener una estabilidad económica como la de antes, entonces Evans tuvo que, muy a su pesar, dejar a un lado sus ganas de volver a Lima y concentrarse en conseguir un empleo que le generara ingresos lo suficientemente buenos como para mantener a sus padres sin preocupaciones hasta que le pagaran a su padre, y lo encontró, aunque no era el trabajo soñado, tenía buenas ganancias. Stripper en un club con un apodo, _Chocolate blanco_.

Entonces Finn y Rachel aparecieron, con el ofrecimiento que esperaba, y a pesar de que él quería decir que sí de inmediato, debía pensar en su familia y pedirles su autorización, no podía irse así como así, por mucho que se muriera por estar de vuelta con los New Directions.

Y no era que Kentucky fuese malo, no, era un buen lugar, de hecho, hasta había hecho buenos amigos, sin embargo, sí que había un problema, sus nuevos amigos no eran Mike, Artie, Finn y Puck, el club Glee de su nueva preparatoria no eran los new directions, el profesor de español no era Will Schuester, las chicas que se le acercaban a pedir una cita, tampoco eran su Mercedes. Todo estaba simplemente mal, pero con la llegada de Finchel, volvía a tener luz.

Regresaría y le haría entender a Jones que no fueron sólo junio como ella le había dicho al insoportable de Jacob Ben Israel en su estúpido blog, le demostraría que fueron más, mucho más de lo que ella misma se negaba a admitir ante todos.

Aunque en un principio sus padres se negaron a dejarlo ir, después de una serie de condiciones y con el ofrecimiento de vivir con los Hummel-Hudson, ya no tuvieron nada que alegar. Se despidió de su familia después de empacar y prometiéndole a Stacy y Stevie que los llamaría todos los días, además de que le daría sus saludos a Mercy, la sonrisa de Sam se congeló en su cara pero finalmente accedió.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y dando un gran suspiro, se despidió de Kentucky para regresar a Lima, Ohio. Para regresar a lado de su Cenicienta y darle una patada en el trasero a Shane por tocar lo que era suyo.

—Gracias por acceder a regresar Sam, realmente te necesitamos.—agradeció Berry.

—No hay problema, tengo muchas ganas de regresar a McKinley y ver a los chicos.—el rubio embozó una sonrisa sincera.— _Y a_ Mercy.—agregó para sus adentros.

Se dio por terminada la charla y entonces él lo interpretó como un pase libre a colocar sus auriculares y relajarse con un poco de música, estaba muy nervioso, comenzó a hacer planes de lo que haría llegando a la preparatoria hasta que una canción lo obligó a dejar eso en segundo plano y prestar atención a la letra.

 **I'm not a perfect person**

 _No soy_ una persona perfecta

 **There's many thing I wish I didn't do**

 _Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho_

Reflexionó conforme la letra iba avanzando, por algún motivo y a pesar de su, ya mencionada, costumbre de tener a Mercedes presente en cada canción, esto no se trataba exactamente de ella, sino de él.

 **But I continue learning**

 _Pero sigo aprendiendo_

 **I never meant to do those things to you**

 _Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas a ti_

 **And so I have to say before I go**

 _Y antes de irme, quisiera decir_

 **That I just want you to know**

 _Sólo quiero que sepas_

 **I've found a reason for me**

 _He encontrado una razón para mí_

 **To change who I used to be**

 _Para cambiar quien solía ser_

Conforme la canción avanzaba, la teoría de que esa letra lo describía cobraba más y más sentido en su cabeza, analizando su situación, del porque realmente regresaba a Lima, entonces apareció esa razón, tan rápido como Hoobastank continuaba con la canción .

 **A reason to start over new**

 _Una razón para empezar de nuevo_

 **And the reason is you**

 _Y la razón eres tú_

Esa verdad le azotó tan rápido que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir de sorpresa y de esa manera, no llamar la atención de Finn o Rachel, más que nada por ella, estaba seguro que le haría un interrogatorio completo al verlo de esa manera, desconcertado como estaba, al saber la verdadera razón por la que regresaba a Ohio, y sumando a su dislexia, no podría contestarle como es debido.

No era sólo porque extrañase el club glee o a sus amigos, no era que mintiera respecto a ello, porque si era sincero al decir que echaba de menos McKinley pero pudo haber hecho su vida en Kentucky, comenzar de nuevo, aún extrañando todo eso, como lo había hecho cuando se mudó de Tenessee a Lima, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, fue diferente, pues le dolía el pecho al recodar su preparatoria pero el dolor se intensificó aquel día que había visto a Cedes en ese absurdo blog declarando que no había sido gran cosa su relación y que ahora tenía a ese imbécil de Shane como su novio, sus ganas fueron a más al igual que su impulso de viajar allá y usar al tipo de saco de boxeo por tocar a su chica.

Mercedes era la razón, su razón y lucharía por ella.

Al llegar, lo primero que Evans hizo fue ir directo al salón donde se impartían las clases, siendo recibido por todos de una buena manera, con abrazos, exclamaciones de alegría y unos cuantos "te extrañamos" y otros "que bueno tenerte de regreso", aun así, le faltaba alguien importante y ahí, se enteró de todo el conflicto, Sam no podía creer ese cambio de actitud de su Cenicienta, sospechó que había algo, o más bien, alguien, que la había hecho reaccionar de esa forma tan impropia de ella. Sam la conocía, veía mucho más que esa coraza de diva que se empeñaba en sostener.

Ella era dulce, solidaria, comprensiva, talentosa, preciosa, el amante de los comics amaba todo eso, inclusive cuando se ponía testaruda o se enfadaba, ella era todo lo que él quería, pues jamas llegó a sentir tanto amor como a lado de Mercy, ni siquiera con Quinn o Santana, nadie le había aceptado como ella, nadie le había enseñado tanto en tan sólo unos meses, y nadie hacía que su sangre hirviera de pasión con tan sólo una caricia, y Sam no estaba dispuesto a dejar todo eso a alguien más.

No importaba si tenía que pasar por encima de todo el equipo de fútbol, o de Shane y Azimio, Mercy volvería a su lado y esta vez no la dejaría escapar. Y aún viendo a Mercedes alejarse por el pasillo y perdiéndose entre los alumnos, Sam se atrevió a gritar por sobre el escándalo:

—Voy a luchar por ti ¿Me escuchas? No me voy a rendir—gritó.

Pero lo que nuestro querido friki disléxico no vio, fue como a la diva se le escapaba una sonrisa ilusionada ante esa afirmación, porque, a pesar de que ella lo negara y Sam lo desconociera, él era la razón de que creyera en los cuentos de hadas.


End file.
